The study plans to enroll 75 women from any ethnic background with at least one first degree relative affected with breast cancer. Participants are randomized to engage in genetic counseling face-to-face with a counselor or to undergo education via an interactive computer program, followed by counseling. The two groups will be compared in terms of knowledge scores and effectiveness of the counseling received. This study has enrolled ten participants to date. Five more are scheduled to be seen. Recruitment is being accelerated so that the full quota of participants may be seen within the next year. The major aim of this proposal is to compare the comprehension scores on a test of knowledge about genetic susceptibility testing for breast cancer of patients educated by computer to those educated by a genetic counselor. Secondary objectives are: to educate women at increased risk for breast cancer about genetic susceptibility testing; to determine the effect of knowledge on patients intent to receive genetic susceptibility testing; to assess the acceptability to patients of computer-based education on genetic testing for breast cancer; and to compare the costs associated with computer-based education and practitioner-based education for genetic testing for breast cancer.